Nightmare
by theMidnight.Rainfall
Summary: Matt's hair, Matt's smile; he has it all. But he's not Matt and he isn't trying to be. Based off M is for Mercy. Will/Matt Will/Shagon
1. Will

_**N I G H T M A R E - W I L L**_

_**Word Count:**_ 2215

**Disclaimer: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

•○•○•

There isn't a thing she can think about more. Not the math test she's sure to fail tomorrow, not the endless list of chores she still hasn't done, not even Nerissa can occupy a space in her mind longer than the thought of Matt.

It worries her to no end that Shagon was able to quote Matt's letter. Had Shagon actually written it? Does he have Matt? What have Nerissa and her Knights done with him? Is he even still alive?

Will takes a deep breath at this thought, stopping in her tracks on the way to the Olsen's pet store. Even though it's an option she has to consider, she can't go into her first day of her new job a complete wreck. Though, Matt's grandfather would understand. After all, he was the one who told Will about the letter in the first place. He sympathizes.

Still, it's not Will's style.

Blowing the bangs out of her eyes, an action she always does when she's frustrated, Will feels a jolt of electricity run through her body. The Heart of Kandrakar's calm beating begins to soothe the worry, the fear, the anger building up inside her.

Such emotions won't help her in the long run, especially considering the fact that her current enemies feed off things like desperation and hate. And boy, if there's one person she hates, it's –

_No, Will_, she tells herself. But really, it's too hard for a fourteen-year-old girl to control her emotions. Especially when the person she hates is the one most likely to be responsible for the entire Matt fiasco. Shagon.

Just the thought of that jerk makes her tense, makes her want to punch him so hard, he'll cry. His mocking voice still echoes in Will's mind, taunting her with knowledge about Matt. Oh what she wouldn't give to –

_Will,_ she scolds. _Calm down._ She can't risk feeling hate. Shagon could show up at any time. Not to mention the animals in the shop can feel her emotions. Will doesn't want them to get out of hand because she can't stop thinking about how much she wants to punch Shagon's lights out.

She takes another breath before opening the door to the shop. She likes working here and she isn't about to ruin that for herself.

Will steps inside, smile ready for Mr. Olsen, Matt's grandfather. But the first person she sees isn't the old man. Instead it's a boy Will had thought to have run away or – the worst-case scenario – been captured by Nerissa.

Matt.

She can't breathe. She can't hear a squeak out of the animals. The only sense of hers that seems to be working is her sight, the way it takes him in, especially that familiar smile. Will blinks and rubs her eyes to make sure she's not seeing things and when he's still there, leaning against the countertop, she runs to him.

"Matt!" she exclaims, hugging him tightly. She steps back to take all of him in again. There's no way to describe how much she's missed him. And because he's here that must mean Shagon was bluffing and the letter was real! How weird is it that she's relieved that her boyfriend ran away without telling her! "Why are you back?"

"Dropping out was a total bonehead move. And leaving you...was a total...bonehead move."

"Well, it is certainly great that you're back my boy!" Matt's grandfather says. Then he looks between Matt and Will and decides to let the two teens be teens for a moment. "Well, I'm going to step in the back for a few minutes to get the seed."

He winks at Will and she can't help but smile.

Once he's gone, Will's mouth is immediately on Matt's and she can't remember a feeling better than this. It's pure bliss. Matt is back and Shagon didn't get to him and everything is right with the world.

And then Matt reaches a hand behind Will's head, pushing her deeper into the kiss. All of a sudden he is more forceful with her and Will can't seem to catch a breath of air. Something isn't right; she can feel it in his powerful kiss. Matt's kisses are usually light and sweet, but this kiss they share now is demanding, suffocating. It chills Will to the bone.

She manages to push away from him – or maybe it should be that he _lets_ her, but that's a scary thought and not one Will wishes to register – and stares into his eyes. They have changed and are no longer Matt's. Instead his eyes resemble those of a familiar foe.

"Shagon. Where's Matt?" Will glares. At the change, the animals in the room all squawk and bark and shriek loudly. They don't like the intruder either.

"Where do you think?" he laughs and then suddenly, almost as if by magic – and with all that's happened in her life, Will finds magic to be the source too easily – there is a Shagon behind her. She can hear his laughter, too. Then Will looks to her left and there is another. And as she looks all around, it is as if she is surrounded by copies and copies of Shagon.

The Matt in front of her transforms into his true form, joining the Shagons around her. His laugh only adds to the others' laughter, echoing throughout her skull.

Will is helpless to fight him as his laughter paralyzes her. And then the floor gives way beneath her and she falls into an abyss of shadow.

Will wakes with a start, breathing rapidly. It's almost as if her heart is trying to jump out of her chest, a thought that scares her. Will _is_ scared, that's for sure; she can feel it all throughout her. She's scared and in shock and angry, but she can feel a bit of relief in her as well. The relief that follows every nightmare. Relief that it was only a dream.

But was it just a nightmare? After Nerissa's attack on the guardian's minds before, Will is never too certain about her dreams, a fact that has led her to get less and less sleep as the weeks have gone on.

Though that dream probably _was_ a nightmare. The scene from the pet shop a few days ago still haunts her mind during the day. Why wouldn't it bother her while she's asleep? Everything is a nightmare nowadays anyway.

Will looks to her alarm clock – the one that would normally recite to her what exactly she had been dreaming about. After that dream, she's sure he knows better than to recount her with _that_ nightmare especially. She sees that he was just about to wake her.

_No point in going back to sleep,_ she thinks as she lies back down and stares at the ceiling. Her heart is still racing and she can't stop thinking about Matt. _Matt…_ Will looks to the photo of Matt and Mr. Huggles, the dormouse he gave her. Matt is smiling in the picture, and Will can't help but smile back at him. She misses him so much.

Will feels a tear escape her eyes as she sighs. This is probably one of the only things she can't show to the guardians, to anyone really. Her emotion. She has to be the strong leader.

And not five minutes later, the strong leader gets up and prepares herself for school. Her mother is surprised at how early Will has gotten up. Considering Will's track record for sleeping in, this doesn't come as a surprise. Besides, Will is too concerned about Matt to care what her mom has to say about anything.

Will is whisked through the day. She doesn't care much for math as it is, but today it's like she's on a completely different planet. Even at lunch, she doesn't bother to take part in the usual banter. Her friends notice, but they know what's wrong and figure it's best to give Will her space.

In fact, the only time Will even focuses is when she sees Matt – or rather, _Shagon_. He's like a wolf in sheep's clothing, parading around as Will's boyfriend like that. Every time she sees him, her heart skips a beat and she has to continuously tell herself, _That's not Matt,_ before she runs up to him and makes a mistake worth regretting.

Every second, she wishes the _real_ Matt would come back safe and sound.

Will doesn't know how long she can go on like this.

It's only during swim practice after school that she can really clear her head. As Will swims back and forth in the pool, she thinks of absolutely nothing but the water around her, and she's wholeheartedly grateful for it. But she knows she can't stop the clock from advancing to the worst part of her day, the part of her day that used to be the best part.

She takes her time walking to the pet shop, knowing who awaits her. His laughter is still there. It left a resounding mark on her psyche and she can't seem to make it go away.

Just like in her nightmare, Will takes a deep breath before she enters the shop, readying herself for whatever the demon is going to throw at her.

He smirks as she walks in, and Will sends a glare his way. She then turns to Mr. Olsen with a smile and asks, "How is everything today?"

"Oh, just fine!" the old man says. He then gestures to the parakeet sitting on his arm. "This bird, however, is such a rascal! Aren't you, Tally?"

Will glances at "Matt" from the corner of her eye. He hasn't done anything yet, but his problem is all too obvious. Though, why he would need to wait for Mr. Olsen to be out of the way is beyond her. She's never known any evildoer to _care_ if a bystander saw them do something, well, _evil_.

And, just as she suspected, he doesn't make his move until the old man goes to the back room, saying something about "taking care of this bird". As much as Will is prepared for him, she is still surprised when she turns around and there "Matt" is, backing her into a wall.

Her heartbeat quickens to her dismay; her body senses Matt's body. And really, he _does_ feel like Matt. Just like Matt. Will still curses herself for it when Shagon notices and smirks wider, something that doesn't look normal on Matt's face.

"My, my," he says, though it's Matt's voice Will hears. She doesn't like it. "How is the guardian leader today?"

"Get bent," Will spits, attempting to shove him out of her way. It's to no avail though, something that really irks her. She's too used to fighting with her enhanced strength. These were the moments where Will wished she was always in guardian form.

Shagon laughs, throwing his – or, more correctly, _Matt's_ – head back. "Is this how you greet every boy that makes your heart beat like…" He places a hand on her chest. "so?"

"Shove off, Shagon," Will says, swatting his hand away. "I thought we made a deal: I don't bother you, you don't bother me."

"Well, I guess I don't mind if you bother me, my pet." He smirks and places the hand she swatted away under her chin, pulling her face closer to his. Shagon traps her in a kiss, but to anyone else it would seem like it was just Matt kissing Will. Normal stuff. Her body seems to think so.

The kiss is the same one from her dream. Demanding, suffocating, paralyzing. Nothing like Matt's sweet, hesitant, gentle kisses. Will can't help but think that she might actually…_like_ the way Shagon kisses her.

_No, no, NO!_ Will screams inside her head. _I will _never _have feelings for this jerk!_ The kiss has lasted much longer than she really wanted. And honestly, she doesn't want to kiss him at all. He is _not_ Matt.

She pushes him away, something that is much easier to do than it was in her dream. She _did_ happen to catch Shagon off guard, though, so that might have had something to do with it. At the moment, Will can't care less as she's too concerned with getting as far away from him as possible.

Shagon's face lights up in surprise at Will's action, but he just smirks it away. Will doesn't want to imagine what kind of perverse thoughts are floating through his mind. God, how she wants to –

She does. Before leaving, she turns back around and shows off her strength. Even in her regular form she can pack a punch, and that's what she does. Punch. Slapping is definitely not her style in the first place and definitely not a luxury Shagon deserves.

As Will stomps out of the pet shop, she thinks about her nightmare. That was definitely the way to combat it. And since she's living a nightmare – all started by Nerissa – without the slightest idea of how she's going to get out of it, she's going to do what she knows best.

Will is going to fight.

And she will certainly make sure that even if she doesn't get out of this nightmare, Matt will.

Shagon will not win.

* * *

_**A/N: **_This is based off that pet store scene in M is for Mercy. Well, really, it's based off the whole idea of M is for Mercy. To be honest, I never thought I'd be writing Will/Matt. I hated Matt when I first watched the series. Now that I've been re-watching it and reading the comics and such, he's earned some of my respect. Though, I'm still probably a Will/Caleb shipper above all.

This fic was definitely not this long originally. Actually, I think I put two ideas together to make one. Regardless, excuse me if it seems like I'm going in circles for the dream. It is a dream after all, and that kind of thought process is normal.

Shagon's part is next! Whenever I actually write it, that is.

I hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Shagon

_**N I G H T M A R E – S H A G O N**_

_**Word Count:**_ 2178

**Disclaimer: **I don't own W.I.T.C.H.

•○•○•

He stands just outside her room as she sleeps, listening to her soft breathing. He doesn't exactly know why he's come – it's probably due to the fact that Nerissa has him on guardian watch duty and well, what else does he have to do while they're all asleep? It's only two in the morning and he's got nothing better planned.

Still, it is rather odd, his watching her. He should wake her, fight her, take in some of that delicious hate she never fails to deliver him.

He loves her hate. It's the purest hate he has ever tasted and he cannot get enough of it.

Maybe that's why he's here, just outside her window, watching. Of course it has nothing to do with how at peace she looks, how calm she is. It seems she is forever worried about something in her waking hours. But here, here she seems relaxed and –

Matt's thoughts must be starting to get to him. Stupid boy. It was no wonder Nerissa made something better out of the boy. He's filled with potential, but there's no way he'd use that potential the way he ought to.

The way Shagon does.

And standing here only watching the leader of the guardians is a complete waste of Shagon's time. He's better off leaving her than just standing there like an idiot.

He muses on waking her with a bang. Fighting her is always entertaining. She always gets herself tangled in her hatred for him and it always excites him, leaves him breathless for more.

Yes, I think I'll do –

"No!" Shagon rolls his eyes at the voice of the boy who has interrupted his thoughts. The boy who is now running up to him, ready to take a swing. The sight is hilariously stupid. "Shagon, don't!"

"Shut up," Shagon says, swatting the boy away from him. "She won't be living for very long anyway. Nerissa has plans for her and the rest of the guardians."

"She won't get away with it!" Matt shouts at him. "Will and the girls will - !"

Shagon cuts his sentence off in the only way he knows how, by shooting a large, powerful blast from his eyes. "They will do nothing."

"Please," Matt says weakly. "Just…let me see her."

Shagon glares, but he can't help but give in to Matt's request. He turns back to look in at the redhead fast asleep. It seems she is dreaming, a fact that is not lost on Shagon when she begins to shift in her bed. At first it is light, but then she begins to almost wrestle with her bed sheets, mumbling the name, "Matt". A nightmare.

Shagon chuckles. By the sound of it, the girl is no doubt dreaming of her lost boyfriend. He wonders what she would do if she knew that Matt was here. With him.

"Will…" Matt says softly. He's upset. He doesn't like seeing his favorite girl like this.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Shagon asks, smirking.

"Ahh!" Matt charges at Shagon, but Shagon simply shakes his head at the boy's obvious stupidity and easily deflects the boy's stampede, throwing him to the ground.

"Are you not happy with this?" Shagon asks. As if he really cares. "I'll leave then." And he does, paying no mind to anything poor Matt has to say.

Shagon wonders if the little guardian leader is dreaming of him, dreaming of the previous days' events. He merely laughs to himself at the memory; it had been such a fun day. He had messed with Will oh so easily, laughing as the girl let herself get so fired up every time he came around. You would think that she would learn from her mistakes, but Shagon simply figures that's all you can expect from a girl her age.

It was delightful watching her become so excited to see her "runaway" boyfriend back in the flesh. Shagon had even let her kiss him – it just added to how unorthodox the whole situation was.

It had been a sweet, light kiss – one Matt probably gave her all the time. It wasn't the kiss Shagon would have preferred. No, his nature is rougher, ruthless. If he ever kissed the guardian again, it would be on his own terms.

And what a fancy! Though, it would be quite amusing to see the girl all riled up again. Those are the moments Shagon loves to live for.

Just the memory of her face when she realized that the Matt in front of her wasn't her darling Matt excites Shagon. He loves her hate, loves it, and can't bear to be without it.

That's probably why he's let her go so many times. He doesn't want the influx of hate to just fly away from him. Shagon is addicted to it, addicted to her.

Though, soon he'll have to get rid of her for good. Nerissa will demand it and Shagon's too stubborn to admit that he'll probably miss her.

"Hah!" Matt shrieks, overhearing Shagon's thoughts during Matt's repulsive mathematics class. What a waste of time it is for Shagon to be here! He could be off doing something important – like stealing a certain grandmother away – but instead he's here, learning how to solve ridiculously crafted problems. Factor x^2 + 9? What significance does that really have to plotting world domination?

"What?" Shagon says, annoyed.

"You like Will!" Matt taunts. He looks like a child who has caught his parents doing something they shouldn't.

"Oh?" Shagon feigns surprise…and interest. This boy is annoying. Sometimes he wonders how he was even made from such a person. "And how, pray tell, did you come up with such an idea?"

"You're continuously thinking about her, you keep _not_ killing her, you even fantasized about kiss – "

"That is quite enough foolish thinking."

"Oh, just face the facts," Matt says, smug. "It's nice to know some of me has rubbed off on you."

"You're too excited about this," Shagon hisses. "If what you say were true, then I would make sure the girl would be with myself and not you, correct?"

Matt doesn't say anything to this, not that Shagon would have listened if he had. Him like a guardian? How preposterous!

Shagon spends the rest of his day surveying the school, trying to get its entire layout engraved into his mind. Such knowledge could be useful in the future in case…something were to happen with the guardians.

Or, of course, he needs a quick route to the cafeteria for some…persuasion.

Sometimes Shagon wonders if he enjoys his job a bit too much. He smiles to himself – or really, what passes as a smile. It looks more like a smirk to anyone watching him – well, anyone watching _Matt_.

Sometimes Shagon finds it amusing to be parading around as someone else. Granted, he is a part of Matt and Matt is a part of him, but aside from such technicalities, Shagon is for all purposes a wolf in sheep's clothing.

And he loves every minute of it.

He loves seeing the redheaded guardian's excited face when she sees her precious Matt's silhouette around the corner, in the lunch line. She turns, opens her mouth as if to call him over, then quickly realizes he's not who he seems. Then her smiling face turns into a glare, a gesture Shagon is all too familiar with from her. He smirks, evoking more waves of hate from her, waves he can easily feel wafting over to him. They're even more potent than the overpowering smells coming from the cafeteria kitchen.

But, really, Shagon is impatient for the part of the day that will be his favorite. He's sure of it.

He doesn't rush to the shop – it's not as if he _likes_ working amongst so many meaningless animals – but he does show up early, something Matt's grandfather laughs about, saying something about "band rehearsals". Nothing Shagon is too interested in.

It's when she shows up late that Shagon shows a lick of care. Matt informs him that she has swim practice on Tuesdays, but the news does nothing to quell his annoyance. Leave it to humans to be the only race capable of disappointment. He was so looking forward to teasing the girl today.

He sees her a few feet outside the shop's door before she enters.

_She's calming herself down,_ he notes. It's a futile attempt at not letting him get the best of her and he can't help but laugh. As she walks in, he smirks, and then chuckles when all she does is glare at him. _Oh, let the fun begin._

Will immediately turns to Matt's grandfather, obviously wanting nothing to do with Shagon. She smiles to the old man, asking him how his day went. It's all a bunch of small talk to prolong the inevitable.

Shagon can't help but notice just how sickeningly sweet she is to the old man. It's almost the same tenderness she shows toward her darling Matt. He doesn't bother to notice, however, the voice in the back of his mind wondering what it would be like to receive such tenderness himself. No, he doesn't register the desire for her to look at him the way she does when she thinks he's the real Matt. He doesn't notice this at all.

Someone else does, though, but the boy is smart enough to keep his mouth shut about it. About how much of a victory he finds it to be.

When the old man goes to the backroom – talking some nonsense about seed for the Tally bird, Shagon makes his move. He finds his way over to Will easily, not needing any sort of guise to stand close to her. She knows who he is; she knows he's always up to something. This is obviously not lost on her when she turns around to find him backing her to the wall.

He can feel her delicate heartbeat quicken. Out of surprise, he's sure. From what Shagon can tell, she hadn't been expecting such a direct assault. It doesn't die down with realization, though, leading Shagon to suspect that the girl has her emotions in a twist.

How…fascinating.

"My, my," he says, taunting her with a smirk. "How is the guardian leader today?"

"Get bent," she spits at him, attempting to push him away. He's much stronger than her right now, so it doesn't have much of an effect on him. He simply laughs at her feeble attempts, throwing his head back. She is too easily riled up! Her heartbeat only quickens at this – and whether it's out of her hatred or something else, Shagon doesn't bother to figure out. He has too much fun making her run in circles.

"Is this how you greet every boy that makes your heart beat like…" He places a hand on her chest. "…so?"

"Shove off, Shagon," Will says, swatting his hand away. "I thought we made a deal: I don't bother you, you don't bother me."

"Well, I guess I don't mind if you bother me." He smirks and places the hand she swatted away under her chin, pulling her face closer to his. He's decided to go after what he wants after all, what he had been daydreaming about earlier. He does not under any circumstances let the thought slip into Matt's consciousness – Shagon wouldn't be able to bear it if the boy came across _proof _that Shagon wants more than just to tease the girl.

And he doesn't. Shagon only wants to tease the girl. Which is what he's doing.

This kiss is nothing like the way Matt kisses her, and Shagon can tell she's noticing this by the way she matches his demanding pattern. It's almost intoxicating, and Shagon almost lets himself go. He can't believe the girl has so much pure carnivorous energy inside her. Then again, she is _kissing _her enemy, so this could be her hatred for him coming out unfurled.

Whatever it is, Shagon has to admit that he likes it.

It's as addicting as her hate, and feels so much better.

And then she pushes away, catching Shagon off guard for a moment. He hadn't been expecting that, though, he probably should have. Looking down at her confused, incredulous face, he can't help but smirk. She had been enjoying herself as well. But the way she easily storms off tells him that isn't something she would have preferred.

It's even more evident when she catches him off guard yet _again_ – this is really something he should start catching on to. If they had been battling, she would have surely won by now. And yet it's so funny how this is all he can think of after she's _punched_ him straight across the face. Shagon can hear Matt's laughter in the background, but he himself is astounded. It shouldn't come as much a surprise considering the circumstances, really.

"I don't see what you're laughing about," Shagon says. Matt opens his mouth to retort, but Shagon quickly continues. "She _likes_ the way I kiss."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ My personal opinion of this piece is that it's a piece of crap. But I'm stuck on what to do to fix it, so here it is. I was supposed to incorporate something about Will living a nightmare and how Shagon's part of said nightmare, but I guess – seeing as this _is_ in Shagon's point of view – it's alright without it. _She_ was the one thinking about the nightmare. Shagon couldn't give a damn.

Anyway, this _is_ the last piece of this selection. (I've finally finished something longer than a chapter! I should have a party!) I wasn't planning to write a Matt version, but after thinking about it, I might. Especially if he keeps nagging me about it.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this more than I enjoyed slaving over it!


End file.
